The present invention relates to a global positioning system, especially to a global positioning system with miniature size, reduced cost and low electrical current consumption.
The global positioning system (GPS) is a positioning apparatus receiving positioning signal from positioning satellites to recognize the position (longitude and latitude) itself.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art global positioning system mainly comprises a receiving unit 1, a satellite positioning ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) 2, a data memory 6, a program memory 7 and a micro controller 8, wherein the micro controller 8 is connected to a communication receiver 10 such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) via an RS-232 connection port 9.
However, the above-mentioned prior art global positioning system has the problem of high electrical current consumption and high cost
It is the object of the invention to provide a global positioning system with miniature size, reduced cost and low electrical current consumption to overcome above-mentioned drawbacks.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a global positioning system, which is characterized in that a digital interface circuit is used to replace the data memory, the program memory and the micro controller; and a serial-parallel bus is provided to connect with external communication unit.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: